


The simplicity of the world

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pain, Questioning, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One part of him had to accept that death was a part of life. Just as much as he needed to understand that the more you know, the more you realise that you know nothing at all. it was all a part of life that he hadn’t acknowledged yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simplicity of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad, and when I am sad i write emotional one-shots. yes i am that person.

The silent tears rolling over his cheeks where only a mere indication of how he was feeling. Because god it hurt. It hurt so much. No words would describe the feeling in his chest. The pieces of a shattered heart sticking like knifes in his lungs and taking his breath from him. He seemed to lose control over his arms and legs and felt to the grown with a growl. His mind was at war, screaming and fighting. He just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

It would all stop, the pain would go away, his thoughts would ease down and the tears would go. Everything would be fine. Eventually, he would give it all a place. Eventually he would figure out how to fix his broken heart. Right now he just had to cry, had to feel the endless pain of loss. The wound was to fresh, to bloody to be bound and to heal. Oh yes it would leave a scar, but he could deal with that later. There was no remedy for a broken heart, which was okay. He would get through this. 

His eyes hurt from crying. He pushed himself of the floor. Ignoring everything around him. He picked up his phone that he had thrown away after getting the phone call. Anger and grief was raging through his entire body and he could feel his body giving a negative reaction to it.

Oh how he wished that he could hold him one more time, see him and hear his whisper. Look into the deep brown eyes as they sparkled with hopeful happiness. Oh how he wished he could run his hands through his golden brown hair once more and hear his soft laughter. His body was nothing now, but a pile of cold skin and bones, an empty shell. No he couldn’t look at him anymore. 

There was no real satisfaction in thinking that he was better off somewhere. They had a good life together. Sure it wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for the both of them. They had each other. Now they were both alone. As alone as one could be in a world full of people. Their minds were somewhere else. Their souls thorn apart as one of them was brutally ripped from the world. 

One part of him had to accept that death was a part of life. Just as much as he needed to understand that the more you know, the more you realise that you know nothing at all. it was all a part of life that he hadn’t acknowledged yet. No it wasn’t that easy. Life was a complicated mess, why was death such an easy part of it. It was so simple that he almost couldn’t believe there wasn’t more to it. The simplicity of the world had turned into one complicated mess and death was a part of it. 

He was part of that same very world. But this couldn’t be how it worked. This couldn’t be how his ended. They had loved each other so much, why would the earth take that all away from him. Why was there no answer to all of his questions? 

“I am sorry...” he whispered. His hands trailed over the others chest, feeling the familiar patrons and fabric. In time, he would be nothing but a mere memory and a lingering shadow. “it wasn’t supposed to end this way, not for you.” He fought back tears. He hitched and shook his head. “I did, truly, love you.” He softly kissed the other’s cheek. “farewell my love.”


End file.
